Someone Lives, Someone Dies
by Ryuichi
Summary: What if something terrible was to happen to someone who didn't deserve it? How would everyone cope with it? Chappie 4 is up!
1. Chappie 1

All right this is my new story. I hope u guys like. (I reele don't have much to say..... lolz)  
  
~*~ KI ~*~  
  
Disclaimer: All right I don't own any of the DBZ characters except for Max.. I own him...  
  
Pan: 16 Goten: 22 Trunks:23 Bra: 18 Max: 16 (Pan's boyfriend.. well in my story) (I know the age difference is not like real but hey deal with it for this story) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Someone Lives, Someone Dies  
  
By: EmInEmZbAbE143  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a regular school.. excuse me.. HIGHschool day for senior Bra Briefs and Sophmore Pan Son.  
  
"Hey.. HEY BRA BRIEFS WAIT UP!!" Pan screamed as she ran after her friend who seemed like she was deep in thought.  
  
"Oh hi sorry." Bra said as she snapped out of her unusal daydream habbit.  
  
"What's on your mind that is so important that you forgot to wait for me today." Pan said.  
  
"Goten and I got into a fight." Bra said while looking at the creamed color sidewalk as they walked down Star Street.  
  
Pan rolled her dark eyes and let out an angry sigh.  
  
"Again? All you two do is fight!!" Pan yelled sarcastically.  
  
"I know we do.." Bra stated quietly.  
  
Her beautiful silky shoudler length blue hair slipped in front of her baby blue eyes.  
  
"What was this little fight about?" Pan said as she looked over at her sad friend.  
  
"It's a long story you probably wouldn't wanna hear--" Bra started.  
  
"Are you friggen kidding me? Of course I wanna hear it! I wanna hear my my ballbusting uncle did to you this time." Pan said.  
  
Bra sighed as she pushed her hair behind her ear.  
  
''This kid in my class, Brent Daniels, well him and I are lab partners and he asked me to coffee yesterday morning so I said of course because we had a lot of shit to talk about. So after Goten thought that I was cheating on him and I don't know what happened to Brent because he is scared to come next to me. And Goten yelled at me and went on for what it seemed, hours and I couldn't take it anymore so I yelled back and I haven't spoken to him since." Bra said with no emotion in her voice what-so-ever.  
  
Pan just stared at Bra.  
  
"That sick son-of-a-bitch." Pan said.  
  
"Look Pan... I-I have to get home.. I'll call you later." Bra said and took off in the direction of her house.  
  
Pan watch sadly as Bra ran.  
  
She then decided to pay a little 'visit' to her Uncle Goten.  
  
So she took off to the skies and flew all the way to her Grandpa Goku's house.  
  
Pan threw her purple backpack over against the oak tree that was infront of the Son house.  
  
She marched over to the marble door and banged on it.  
  
"Who is it?" A voice called.  
  
"Take a wild fucking guess." Pan yelled loudly.  
  
Goten opened the door.  
  
Once he saw his niece he shut and locked the door immediatly.  
  
"UNCLE GOTEN YOU OPEN THIS FUCING DOOR RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I'LL GET DADDY TO KICK YOUR ASS!" Pan yelled.  
  
Goten unlocked the door and opened it a crack.  
  
He peaked through and looked at her.  
  
"What?" Goten said.  
  
"I'm am going to kill you. How dare you yell at Bra like that! How dare you accuse her of something that you know she would NEVER EVER do!" Pan yelled.  
  
Goten's dark eyes clouded with tears while recalling what he had said to Bra.  
  
"Goten we were having coffee and talking about friggen science!! What's so wrong with that?!" Bra said.  
  
"You went out with this guy who has had a thing for you for years and would do anything for you. And when I found out about this shit I knew that you had to be cheating! What other explanation is there for this? Huh? yeah I know, I caught you allright! You know I never would of thought you. Never. I don't know what the fuck was going through your mind when you said yes to going for coffee with this creep. And you know-" Goten said.  
  
"Know what Goten? Huh? You've been a pain in the ass and i've dealt with that for four years but now... NOW you have really been adrift in the sheltered harbour of my patience! You have really been an asshole! Why are you accusing me of something that I would never do to you! I love you Goten why do you have to always make a big deal of everything?" Bra yelled.  
  
"You know what bra just leave me alone and please learn to control your mouth." Goten said as he flew away leaving a tearing Bra behind.  
  
"I know she wouldn't..." Goten stated softly.  
  
"Then go apologize right now! Right this instant!" Pan said demandingly.  
  
"She wouldn't want to see me after this.." Goten said as he opened the door, stepped out, closed the door, and sat on the stairs.  
  
"Do you love her?" Pan asked.  
  
"Huh?" Goten said looking up at his niece.  
  
"Do you love Bra?" Pan said.  
  
"Of course I do." Goten said.  
  
"Well she loves you a lot too. Now if you really love her as much as I think you do.. You better march your ass over to her house and apologize before Vegeta catches onto it and beats the shit out of you like last time." Pan said.  
  
Goten blushed slightly in embarassment and nodded.  
  
"Okay. I'll go over now. I'm gonna ask her to dinner too." Goten said.  
  
"All right Goten. I trust you. Give her a big kiss too." Pan joked.  
  
Goten sent her a death glare.  
  
"I'll see you later." Goten said as he flew off.  
  
"You better apologize good or else i'll have your father, my father, and Vegeta on your ass Goten." Pan said to herself as she walked over to the oak tree.  
  
She picked up her purple backpack and flung the heavy sack over her shoudlers.  
  
Pan then flew over to her house only hoping that Bra would accept Goten's apology.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OKAY THAT'S THE FIRST CHAPPIE TO THIS STORY.. DON'T WORRY ... THE TITLE WILL FIT THE STORY IN LIKE I DUNT KNO A FEW CHAPPIES.....  
  
~*~ Ki ~*~ 


	2. Chappie 2

Chappie 2 is done!!! heh heh im going this story faster than any of my other stories lolz.. anyway i hope u like this story and heh just read and review!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Db, DbZ, or the DbGt characters.. I only own Max lolz..  
  
Pan: 16  
  
Max: 16 (Pan's b/f)  
  
Trunks: 23  
  
Goten: 22  
  
Marron: 21  
  
Bra: 18  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Someone Lives, Someone Dies  
  
By: EmInEmZbAbE143  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chappie 2  
  
Goten stood outside of Capsule Corp.  
  
Even though Goten has been there atleast a hundred times and he still couldn't believe how big it was.  
  
He gathered his courage and knocked gently on the white front door.  
  
"Who is it?" A voice from inside called.  
  
"It's Goten." Goten said.  
  
The door opened.  
  
"Hey Goten. How are you?" Bulma said in her sweet voice.  
  
Bulma's blue hair was in her usual high ponytail with two strands of blue shaping her face.  
  
"I-I'm fine um Is Bra home?" Goten asked trying not to stutter.  
  
"Yes she's in her room. You can go right on up." Bulma said.  
  
Goten walked inside as Bulma closed the door.  
  
"Umm I forgot how to get there." Goten said turning to Bulma, cheeks red, and scratching the back of his head.  
  
Bulma smiled.  
  
"I often lose my way too Goten so don't feel bad. Three staircases up and the last door to the left.'' Bulma said.  
  
"This way or this way?" Goten said indicating to one stair case to the left and one to right.  
  
Bulma stood there thinking for a minute and then it came to her.  
  
"This way." Bulma said pointing to the staircase to the right.  
  
"No no wait. That way." Bulma said quickly pointing to the left staircase.  
  
''You sure?" Goten said.  
  
"Positive. If I gave you wrong directions... Well i'll be in the kitchen." Bulma said while walking into the kitchen.  
  
Goten nodded and walked quickly up the right staircase and followed the directions that Bulma had given him.  
  
He reached the blue door at the end of the hall.  
  
He heard music playing from inside of the room.  
  
It was 'Heartbreak Hotel' by Elvis Presly.  
  
Goten had gotten Bra the Cd 'Elvis' Greatest Hits' and this was number one on the CD.  
  
Goten nervously knocked on the door.  
  
"It's open." Bra called out.  
  
Goten opened the door and saw Bra laying on her bed which was pink with purple and blue tye-dye marks on it.  
  
Her room was big and was painted a baby blue to match her beautiful hair.  
  
Goten closed the door behind him and walked over to his precious Bra.  
  
He knelt down next to her bed.  
  
Bra turned her head to look at the person who invaded her private time to feel bad for herself and think about who she could make things better.  
  
Bra took a glance at Goten and turned her head in the opposite direction.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Bra asked.  
  
"I came to apologize for yelling at you the other day."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay thats the end of chapter 2!!! hope u liked! r/r!!!  
  
~*~ Ki ~*~ 


	3. Chappie 3

Hey lookie!!! I got chappie 3 out!! this story is getting to the main point... well not really.. i'll reveal something later inthe chappies that will just kill u!! so keep on reading lolz  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Db, DbZ, or the DbGt characters.. I only own Max lolz..  
  
Pan: 16  
  
Max: 16 (Pan's b/f)  
  
Trunks: 23  
  
Goten: 22  
  
Marron: 21  
  
Bra: 18  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Someone Lives, Someone Dies  
  
By: EmInEmZbAbE143  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chappie 3  
  
"You came to apologize?" Bra said as she looked deep into Goten's sad eyes.  
  
"Yes. I can't stay mad at you. I love you too much." Goten said as he smiled while caressing her cheek.  
  
Bra smiled.  
  
"You promise you won't go nuts like that again?" Bra asked.  
  
"I promise." Goten said.  
  
Bra smiled as she kissed his cheek and sat up.  
  
"So what's with the gloomy music?" Goten joked.  
  
"It's not gloomy! It's Elvis! He's the best singer even though he's been dead for a few thousand years." Bra said.  
  
Goten smiled his goofy smile and laughed along with Bra.  
  
All of a sudden there was a kncok at the door.  
  
"Bra it's Trunks! Open the door.'' Trunks yelled out.  
  
"Why?" Bra yelled.  
  
"I need your labtop! Mine broke." Trunks said while crossing his arms and getting impatient.  
  
"Papa has mine. It's in his den." Bra said.  
  
"If you're lying i'll kill you cause he hates it when I go in there." Trunks said while walking away.  
  
"If I had my labtop I would of gave it to you you prick!" Bra yelled.  
  
"Rot in hell bitch!" Trunks yelled as he went down the stairs.  
  
"I can't stand him." Bra said.  
  
"Yeah. He can be a pain in the ass at times right?" Goten said.  
  
"Like you? Yeah he can but only, he's worse and I don't love him like you." Bra said as she kissed Goten's nose.  
  
"Hey!! Oh yeah I wanted to know if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight?" Goten asked.  
  
"Of course." Bra said as she smiled at her boyfriend.  
  
Goten smiled and hugged her tightly.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Pan walked into her house and closed the door behing her.  
  
"Hey ma." Pan said as she plopped into the nearest chair.  
  
"How was school sweetie?" Videl said as she gave Pan one of her freshly made brownies.  
  
"Borning and thank you!" Pan said happily.  
  
"Hey what about me?" Gohan said as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"You can have one too Gohan." Videl said as Gohan walked over to the brownies taking one and slipping eight into his pockets.  
  
"HEY PUT THEM BACK RIGHT THIS MINUTE! RIGHT NOW GOHAN OR ELSE I'LL MAKE YOU THROW IT UP AND EAT IT!!!" Videl yelled as she chased Gohan around the house.  
  
Pan laughed until it hurt.  
  
It was going to one heck of a day....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
okay thats the end of chappie 3 i kno its stupid but i'm getting to my point! i swear it'll come reele reele soon!!! Maybe in like 3-4 chappies okay? okay...  
  
~*~ Ki ~*~ 


	4. Chappie 4

Chappie 4!!! heh heh.. i am gettin to the point... okay... in a few more chappies... just read kk? r/r thx babiez! MwAhZz ( oh yea just pretend in this sotry that Pan has a little nine year old brother okay? Thx!!)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Db, DbZ, or the DbGt characters.. I only own Max lolz..  
  
Pan: 16  
  
Max: 16 (Pan's b/f)  
  
Trunks: 23  
  
Goten: 22  
  
Marron: 21  
  
Bra: 18  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Someone Lives, Someone Dies  
  
By: EmInEmZbAbE143  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chappie 4  
  
It was Thursday and a blizard blew across southern Toyko, shutting down school for two days.  
  
Pan was going stir-crazy when Max surprised her, arriving on skis the afternoon the snow-plows were digging out thge town and rural roads.  
  
"Ski patrol!" Max shouted from Pan's front porch.  
  
Pan squealed, yanked open the front door, and threw his arms around him.  
  
"I can't believe this! Come in! I'll fix hot chocolate. How long did it take you to get here?'' Pan said.  
  
Max released his skis and propped them on the porch.  
  
"About thirty minutes across the fields. The snow must be like four feet deep. And some hot chocolate would be great." Max said.  
  
Pan took him downstairs to the family room, where she'd already established a comfort zone with pillows and blankets infront of a crozy fire, and a stack of videos.  
  
"If I have to watch My cousin Vinny one more time, I'll go crazy!" Pan said.  
  
They had only lost power for an hour on the first day of the storm.  
  
Now there was nothing to do but wait until crews cleared the roads.  
  
"But it's such a cool movie." Cody piped up.  
  
"Get lost." Pan told him.  
  
"No way." Cody said.  
  
SHe pointed to the stairs.  
  
"Hike buster." Pan said.  
  
"I'll tell mom." Cody said while crossing his arms.  
  
Their parents, Videl and Gohan, were upstairs in the kitchen doing some kind of project for Gohan's job.  
  
"Mom'll back me. Max's gone to extreme effort to be with me not you." Pan said.  
  
"There's nothing to do up there!" Cody complained.  
  
"You havve twenty games for playstation 20. I got you four for Christmas-" Pan started.  
  
"Hold it." Max stepped between Pana and Cody.  
  
"Tell you what sport. Give Pan and me some time together, and I'll come up and play a round of Mortal Combat with you." Max said.  
  
Cody considered the idea.  
  
"Just an hour?" Cody said.  
  
Pan rolled her eyes.  
  
"Blackmailer." Pan said.  
  
"One hour." Max said while setting his watch to beep when an hour was up.  
  
"Hit the road!" Pan said, picking up a pillow to throw at her kid brother.  
  
"One hour!" Cody said as he ran up the stairs.  
  
Pan adn Max talked ofr an hour until Max's watch beeped.  
  
"Duty calls." Max said as he turned off the alarm.  
  
"Times up Max!" Cody called fromt he top of stairs fearing that if he went down his sister would throw pillows at him like last time.  
  
"This is from a kid who can't remember which entrance of the school to wait in front of when I go to pick him up." Pan grumbled.  
  
Max kissed her cheek.  
  
"I'll be back soon."  
  
Max ran up the stairs.  
  
Pan sighed, immediatly bored. She picked up the phone and called Bra.  
  
"Guess what?" Pan said when her friend answered.  
  
Pan told her about Max's arrival on skiis.  
  
"Lucky you. Goten and I had another fight again." Bra said quietly.  
  
"WHAT! WHAT ABOUT?!" Pan said.  
  
"I got accepted to the University of Moores-"  
  
"But that's like wonderful," Pan interupted.  
  
Bra smiled for the first time in hours.  
  
"Mom and Dad think so too, especially since it came with a ten-thousand dollar scholarship." Bra said.  
  
Pan was speechless.  
  
She'd always known that Bra was smart but this really proved it.  
  
"It's Dad's alma mater, so he really wants me to go there." Bra added.  
  
"So why wouldn't you?" Pan said.  
  
"Goten hates the idea. He can't accept that I would go so far from Toyko, or him. He wants me to go someplace in state like TU(Toyko University)."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oay that's tyhe end of chappie 4 Hope u like i'm GTETTING TO THE MAIN IDEA SO THERE! okay okay r/r BYezzzz  
  
~*~ KI ~*~ 


End file.
